Pansy
by This is How I Disappear
Summary: I'm guessing there's not many people like me around here? asked Tala. What? asked Ray, though he'd already guessed what it was. Gay.
1. Chapter 1

_**Pansy**_

_(c) to This Is How I Disappear_

Ray sighed as his school books fell to the floor, some hitting his toes first, as he opened his silver locker door. He really needed to organize.  
Oh well.

He bent down and began to pick up his books as he noticed a hand hold one under his nose to take. He looked up to see the owner of the hand using his free arm to hold the other more recently gathered books. This person had blood red oddly shaped hair that flew up like wings. If he'd ever ever seen this person before, he definitely would have remember him, but it didn't ring any bells. New boy.

The boy looked up and met Ray's staring eyes. The redhead grinned. " Uh, thanks," said Ray. The other boy nodded. " I'm Ray, by the way," said Ray, standing straight and sticking out his hand. The other boy stood and brushed off his knee caps before completely straightening and grasped the neko-jin's hand in his own. "Yu-, er, Tala. Tala Valkov."

Ray took his time to quickly run his eyes over Tala. He wore a tight black shirt and baggy faded blue jeans that if they hadn't been held up by the rainbow studded belt would have easily slipped off that slim waist, but they still were worn low thus showing much of his hip bones and the bottoms covered much of his black Vans. Also on his shirt were rainbow stripes going around his sleeves.

The two boys looked as a large group mixed with boys and girls walked passed, whispering to each other as they saw Tala's wardrobe choice. Tala watched them walk passed before turning to Ray again.

"I'm guessing there's not many people like me around here?" asked Tala. "What?" asked Ray, though he'd already guessed what it was. "Gay." "Oh...No, no there's not. Well, there may be, but they're not out of the closet quite yet." "I see."

Tala looked down both ways of the hall and then at his schedule which had been recently pulled from his pocket. "Um, you wouldn't mind helping me, uh, would you? I mean you don't have to..." "What? No, I don't mind at all!" Ray laughed nervously and took the schedule gently from the other's hands.

None of his other friends swung that way. Ray wasn't sure how to act. What if he was...looking, staring at him? Would he flirt with him? Was he going to try to pick him up? Oh God, what if he tried to rape him...

"Ray!"

Ray whipped his head around to see his friend Tyson standing there, grinning at him. "Hey, Ty. What's up?" asked the black haired teen.

Ray then noticed a slightly shorter, older teen standing behind Tyson. "Hello, Kai." The teen nodded his head at the neko before turning his head to Tala and looking him up and down, analyzing him. Blue met crimson and the two began an intense staring contest as Tala became curious of the eyes he'd felt on him.

"Oh, introductions! Tala, this is Tyson, and this is Kai. Tyson, Kai, this is Tala."

Tala smiled and nodded at them.

Ray gulped suddenly and silently. What if Tala fell for one of his best friends...

This Is How I Disappear: This chapter sucked because, like mose first chapters, I just wanted it to be over with so I could get to the interesting stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

**This entire chapter is one of Tala's flashback. The 3rd chapter will continue from chapter one. The first song in this is Running Out Of Ink by my dear friend Saadyah.**

_"Thinking back, to the way things were,  
"I noticed everything, nothing sparked my memory,  
Like what you said about the late nights we'd be spending out,  
Getting high and passing out,  
What will happen? _

"You said to me...  
You said to me...  
You said to me...  
You said to me...  
Better safe than sorry but I'm sorry I saved you!  
Better safe than sorry but I'm sorry I saved you!  
Better safe than sorry but I'm sorry I saved you!  
Better safe than sorry but I'm sorry I saved you!"

Tala let the microphone drop to the ground with a small thump and turned around to look at his band mates. "All right. Good practice everyone. At this rate, Nights That Never End is going to make it big!" he exclaimed with a large smile on his face.

"I'm gunna head up to my room, I'm tired. You guys hurry up with packing up and everything; my dad's going to be home soon and you know how he feels about guys hanging around here all the time." A chorus of "All right, Tala," sounded in the room and Tala climbed up the steps of his basement into the kitchen. He grabbed a water bottle off the counter before heading upstairs and into his room.

He walked to his stereo and pressed the play button and the sound of Situations by Escape the Fate blasted through the speakers.

_Situations are irrelevant now. She loves the way that I tease,  
I love the way that she breathes_.

_I touched her (ooh), she touched my (ahhh), it was the craziest thing_.

He began singing with it, not hearing the door open slowly.

_I love the girls who hate to love because they're just like me. _

He began singing with it, not hearing the footsteps as someone stalked towards him.

_A certain girl she took my hand and ran it up her thigh_.  
He began singing with it, having no warning of the predator until he was suddenly spun around.

_She licked her lips and pulled my hair, I fall in love for a night._

"God damn, Bryan! You scared the hell out of me!" shouted Tala above the music. Bryan, his bandmate and best friend, just smirked.

_She can't behave and I'm just a slave, don't worry I'll be gone when  
the morning comes._

Bryan raised his hand and placed it on the back of Tala's head and pulled him forward until the younger's lips met his.

_Darling what is going on?  
Honestly that never happened lying is your favorite passion._

Tala's eyes widened before slowly closing and wrapping his arms around the lilac haired boy's neck, pulling him as close as they could go.

_Leave me, go where you belong  
Hired heels and lipstick napkins dying is your latest fashion_

Bryan pushed Tala back until they both fell onto the soft, comfortable bed

._The frustration it's a regular thing  
I hate the ones who love to hate because they're just like me._

Tala moaned and pushed Bryan up for a second to speak. "Bryan, my-" Bryan moaned in protest before crashing his lips against the redhead's again only to be pushed back up.

_A certain girl she took her hand and put in my lap  
It's way too full she said once you have me you'll always come back_

"My father's going to be home any second now, and you know how anti-gay it. He still thinks I'm straight...Hell, I thought I was straight until about thirty seconds ago. Bryan, we can't do this." "What about later?" "Maybe. I don't know. I feel...just overwhelmed right now."

_She can't behave and I'm just a slave, don't worry I'll be gone when  
the morning comes._

Bryan smiled at him. "All right. But I'll be back later tonight...Keep your window unlocked."

_Darling what is going on?  
Honestly that never happened lying is your favorite passion_

Tala smiled and grabbed the front of Bryan's shirt to pull him down for one last kiss.

_Leave me, go where you belong  
Hired heels and lipstick napkins dying is your latest fashion_

As soon as their lips brushed, the door to Tala's room opened, and in stepped his father. It took only a second for the man's eye to glisten with anger. "What the hell is going on?"

_I know you love to insist and all it takes is a kiss and you just  
love to hate me_.

"I- Father, no! It's not -! Bryan!" Tala gasped as Bryan was knocked to the floor and he was pulled off the bed to hover a few inches off the ground by the shirt collar.

_You know you love all the lies so don't act surprised that I just  
love to hate you._

His Father backhanded him and threw him across the room, hitting and breaking his mirror, causing shards to shower him and tear his skin and clothes. He yelled out in pain as he tried to crawl forward and glass dug into the palms of his hands and knee caps.

_kissed your lips you pulled my hair it was the craziest thing. I  
Love the girls who love to hate._

Tala saw his Father sit on Bryan's chest, grasp the soft pale hair and lift his head off the heard wood floor before slamming his skull back down and repeating the process until Bryan was unconcious.

_(Whoa) Darling what is going on?  
Honestly that never happened_

"Leave him alone! He didn't do anything! I kissed him, not the other way around! It's my fault, he didn't do anything, so leave him alone! Please!"

_Lying is your favorite passion  
Leave me, go where you belong  
Hired heels and lipstick napkins, dying is your latest fashion_

Bryan groaned and the man walked towards his son. He kicked Tala, and he fell on his side and screamed as glass pierced through his shirt and into his skin.

_Darling (Leave Me) what is going on?  
Honestly that never happened_

He stepped on Tala's back and pushed down. Mr. Valkov crouched down and pressed Tala's cheek into the glass on the ground, causing him to groan softly.

_Lying is your favorite passion  
Leave me (Darling) go where you belong  
Hired heels and lipstick napkins, dying is your favorite passion _

"From this day forth, you are no longer my son. Leave my sight and don't ever make me see your gay little face again."


End file.
